


Art Appreciation

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hot Hybrid Sex, Human You, Oral Sex, Reader is You, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit Klaus in his New Orleans home. He tells you he is having trouble with his latest painting. He wants to paint the woman who loves him but doesn't know what she looks like. You show him that she looks like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first in a series of one or two shots involving the Reader with one of the sexy men of TVD or TO. These are NOT prompts, they're all from my head. As I go along I'd be happy to take a prompt or two but I reserve the right to say no to any request. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks & Subscriptions=LOVE
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. I do however own YOU the reader. But trust me I only plan on having the boys do good things to you. You know what I'm talking about! ;)

"Klaus, are you here?" you call out as you enter his front door. Hedoesn't answer and you make your way upstairs to his art room. He told you he would give you some of his art work for the local artists section of your gallery. You had seen him for the first time painting in the Quarter. You were mesmerized by him and his art work.

Everything about him screamed sexy and you found yourself seeking him out. He intrigued you and his paintings captivated you. You enter his art room and find it empty. Leaning against the wall were a group of four canvases with your name on them by sticky note. You examine them realizing he had given your four favorites. You glance out the window and see him in the back by the pool. You make your way to him to thank him.

"Klaus, thank you so much for the paintings. They will be the highlight of my showing." you tell him with a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome, love. Glad I could be of help to such a beautiful woman." he says suavely. You felt your face heat up and knew you were blushing.

"Are you working on anything new?" you ask changing the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact and you are the perfect person to help me with it." he says grabbing your hand and leading you back toward his art room.  
Once inside he unveils what is on the canvas. You look at it and your eyes narrow and your brow furrows. The canvas isn't blank but there is no focal point. It just looks like an empty bedroom.

"Uh, well it's minimalistic." you say trying to be nice. He chuckles low in his throat.

"The canvas _i_ _s_ almost bare. Yes I know but it's missing a key element that I can not seem to get right." he says looking at you looking at the painting.

"What?" you ask meeting his gaze. He ignored your question.

"I have sketched it a thousand times but I can't get it right. That is where you come in." he says taking a step closer to you.

"How can I help?" you ask confusion coloring your face.

"Here. Maybe this will help you understand." he said handing you his sketch pad. You open it and the scene on the canvas is before you with an added addition. There is a woman standing in the middle of the scene. She is clearly naked with a sheet molded to her body. She doesn't have a face though.

"Why doesn't she have a face?" you asked looking up from the sketch.

"Because I have a distinct message I am trying to convey. The woman in my painting is looking back at her lover with passion, anticipation, lust and love. I don't have any memories from which to draw." he told you his eyes shadowed. You didn't believe what he was saying.

"That's impossible. Over your long life you can't think of a single face to draw. Klaus, I am positive that women have looked at you with passion, anticipation, lust..." you started but he cut you off before you could finish: by crashing his lips into yours.

You couldn't believe this was happening. You had waited months for this. You ran your fingers through hair and pressed your body closer to him. He nipped your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to allow his tongue in. Your tongues dueled and he wrapped his fingers in your hair pulling your head to the side exposing your neck. He left your mouth to explore the soft skin of your neck causing you to whimper.

He lifted you bridal style and carried you to his bedroom. Looking around the room you noticed that is the room from the painting. He kicked the door shut and placed you on the floor your back to the door.

He slowly unbuttoned your blouse placing a soft kiss on your lips every time he opened a button. He pushed your top to the floor and planted kisses atop your lace covered breasts. He unzipped your skirt and it slid to the floor and you kicked it to the side. He reached behind you and unsnapped your bra and tossed it to the floor.

He gathered in both of his hands and held them above your head. He licked and teased your nipples into tautness causing you to moan his name. He stepped away from you and removed his shirt. Your eyes were drawn to his amazing body. He pulled you back to him and fused his lips to yours again.

You felt him slide your panties down your legs. When you stepped out of them you felt Klaus' finger slide along your slit. He traced circles on your clit and you could feel yourself getting more and more wet.

"Klaus, don't tease." you whispered. ln response to your plea, he inserted two fingers into your wet pussy causing you to jerk forward. He finger fucked you at a slow pace causing his name to escape your lips on a moan. He removed his fingers from you and put them into his mouth. Your pussy clenched as you watched him lick your juices from his fingers.

He led you to the bed and laid you down. You watched him remove his dark wash jeans. Your pussy clenched in anticipation when he removed his black boxer briefs and his powerful erection sprang forward.

He climbed on the bed and spread your legs, lowering his mouth to your dripping pussy. You slid your legs over his shoulders and brought your hands to his hair holding him in place.

He tongue fucked you relentlessly. Only stopping to suck your clit or pussy lips. You undulated your hips onto his face: reveling in the feeling of his tongue inside you.

"Fuck, Klaus. Oh my god, you...fuck." were the only words you could say. He sucked your clit a final time making you cum; liquid gushing from your body. You felt Klaus lick you clean and then in a blink he was poised over your body. His thick cock waiting at your entrance. He leaned down to kiss you arms above your head, fingers entwined. You felt him slowly enter your hot wet core. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into your pussy.

"You feel so good wrapped around my dick, Y/N." Klaus whispered in your ear. "So wet, so tight, love. Say my name." he moaned.

"Klaus." you moaned."Oh my god Klaus, fuck me harder." you moaned. He began to pound into you harder. "Faster, please." you said. He began to fuck you faster. "Deeper." you pleaded. He changed the angle of his hips and plunged deeper into you. You could feel your walls fluttering around him. Klaus pounded into you harder.

"Y/N, your pussy is so tight, it fits me perfectly." Klaus moaned.

You matched him thrust for thrust. When his movements started to be erratic you were ready for your release and his. When he came with a roar spilling his hot cum inside of you, it triggered your orgasm his name ripping from your throat. When your breathing was regular again you looked at him.

"Look at my face. Now you can finish your painting with all the emotions you listed...especially love." you said quietly. He didn't say anything just pulled you into a white hot passionate kiss.

 


End file.
